Una tarde lluviosa
by Sakari1495
Summary: El capitán de la décima división se encuentra a Momo refugiándose de la lluvia, este decide ayudarla pero nunca se imagino que pasaría algo más.


**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí se presenta una autora más con un fic de Bleach XD**

**Espero que sea de su agrado este fic**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

><p>En una tarde nublada en el Sereitei se podía divisar a un joven albino camino a su división después de un largo día de trabajo, en pocas palabras perseguir a su teniente para que lo ayudara a hacer el papeleo, quería tomarse un descanso recostarse en su cama y dormir hasta que amaneciera.<p>

Pero al parecer nada estaba a su favor ya que la lluvia empezó y ahora se encontraba corriendo hasta la división, pero en el trayecto vio como una joven de ojos achocolatados se estaba cubriendo de la lluvia.

Momo… - fue lo único que pronuncio y fue directo a ella para auxiliarla y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba delante de ella

Shiro-chan ¿qué haces aquí?... –

Cuantas veces debo decirte que te dirijas a mí como capitán, iba a mi división pero empezó a llover y te vi aquí… y quise percatarme de que estuvieras bien… -

Gracias por preocuparte por mí, solo estoy esperando que pase la lluvia porque estoy resfriada y no quiero mojarme porque si no mi gripa estará peor… -

¿Así que estás enferma?... ¿tienes fiebre?... – en eso coloco su frente en la de la chica de piel durazno

¡¿QUÉ HACES?... – fue lo único que grito acompañado de un sonrojo en sus pómulos

Tienes fiebre Momo te llevare conmigo no puedes estar aquí esperando a que pase esta tormenta y sobre todo en tu estado… - en eso se quito su haori se lo puso a Momo cosa que la tomo desprevenida y la cargo

¡BAJAME SHIRO-CHAN!... – grito mientras se ponía cada vez más roja pero agradecía que tuviera fiebre para que el peli blanco no viera que era un sonrojo

No… - se inclino un poco y utilizo el shumpo para poder llegar más rápido

Momo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al abrirlos vio que estaba en un cuarto y nada más ni nada menos que en los brazos de oji turquesa. Vio como la tenía cargada que se bajo de inmediato dejando al peli blanco algo confundido, que para evitar su mirada solo se sentó y bajo su cabeza.

Trataba de pensar que no estaba sola con Toshiro, ya que se le hacía algo incomodo estar en esas circunstancias con él. Aparte que desde hace un tiempo estaba empezando a sentir algo fuerte por él ya que desde que fue la batalla con Aizen el joven albino había cambiado mucho físicamente, ya estaba más alto que ella, tenía más masa muscular y cuando te miraba lo hacía de una manera penetrante.

¿Qué te pasa Momo?...Sera mejor que te recuestes y descanses voy por unos pañuelos húmedos para que los pongas en tu frente… -

No te preocupes por mí, se que solo soy una carga para ti… mejor me voy a mi división no quiero causarte molestias – se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, pero algo o más bien alguien la tomo del brazo

Tu no eres ninguna carga para mí Momo y quiero que eso te quede bien claro… - se lo dijo en un tono algo serio viendo a los ojos a la oji café

Shiro-chan…. – decía con los ojos llorosos - ¿por qué? ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

Eres alguien muy importante para mí… - lo dijo sin dudarlo – cuando todos me daban la espalda tu me dabas la mano cuando todos me ignoraban tu eras la única que me escuchaba…siempre estuviste ahí a mi lado a pesar que luego te hacía comentarios de mal gusto

Esas palabras había callado a la joven de cabellos oscuros que lo único que hizo en ese momento fue empezar a derramar lágrimas esas palabras le habían llegado directamente a su corazón.

¡SHIRO-CHAN!... – grito de la nada y se lanzo a los brazos del albino – yo pienso que fuiste tu quien me dio la mano…

¿Ah?... – el capitán de la décima división estaba consternado ante ese comentario aparte de que tenía a su mejor amiga abrazándolo este al sentir su piel, su aroma, sus lágrimas no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas no sabía a qué se debía esa reacción solo quería que ella se quedara y no se despegara de él.

El joven de ojos turquesa se empezó a cuestionar todas las chicas del Sereitei siempre que lo perseguían lo abrazaban pero este no sentía nada, pero ahora que sentía a Hinamori cerca de él empezó a sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Después de eso el capitán la separo de repente de él dejando a la teniente de la quinta división confundida, pero lo dejo aún más confundida cuando el peliblanco la tomo de la barbilla y la beso.

Ella trataba de zafarse, pero este la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola más a él para que no se le escapara, ella seguía forcejeando pero poco a poco empezó a ceder ante el oji turquesa hasta el punto en que coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. El ambiente empezó a calentarse el peliblanco recostó a la delicada teniente mientras la besaba con intensidad pero todo inicio tiene un final en este caso fue la falta de aliento.

Shiro-chan… - fue lo único que decía Momo y al verse en esa situación empujo al capitán y corrió hacia la puerta

Tú no vas a ninguna parte… - pronuncio Toshiro mientras se ponía enfrente de la puerta tapándole el paso.

Apártese capitán Hitsugaya… - bajo su mirada y en la forma que esta lo llamo "capitán Hitsugaya" lo tomo sin cuidado y bajo la guardia cosa que iba aprovechar pero no lo logro ya que el capitán la acorralo en la puerta

Me llamaste capitán Hitsugaya… -

Así es… -

¿Por qué? ¿Me llamaste así solo porque te bese? ¿No es así?... –

La joven desvió su mirada mientras que el albino esbozo una media sonrisa

Momo… yo te amo… - dijo sin rodeos, esas palabras estremecieron a la chica de ojos chocolate

Toshiro… -

Sí… -

Si te digo que yo no me creerías… -

Claro que no te creería… -

¿Y por qué creerías que no te estoy mintiendo?... –

Porque si me estuvieras mintiendo… - en eso empezó a acariciar su mejilla – si tú no sintieras lo mismo por mí entonces ¿por qué correspondiste mi beso? y ¿por qué te estremeces?

Eres muy astuto ya veo porque te volviste capitán, porque yo…yo… yo ¡TAMBIÉN TE AMO SHIRO-CHAN!... –

Ya lo sabía… - en eso la volvió a besar

La lluvia era el único testigo de esa confesión

* * *

><p><strong>Si al fin mi fic de Bleach y de mi pareja preferida de Bleach está terminado T.T<strong>

**Me siento tan feliz ^-^**

**Anubias: Me alegro **

**Sakari: Arigato Anu-kun ¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… Toshiro es genial venció a Yukio sin esfuerzo y ahora Byakuya se las ve contra Tsukishima… **


End file.
